


Shirabu Kenjirou hates the cold

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Semi is an angel, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu hates the cold, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, Winter, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: In an attempt to spite his teammates who always tease him for bundling up too much, he decides to do the opposite. Luckily Semi comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Shirabu Kenjirou hates the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Touch  
> Sharing  
> Intimacy

Shirabu was miserable. Sure it wasn’t _that_ cold, but Shirabu had never done well with temperatures below 70 degrees. Maybe it was his small frame, his lack of body fat, or something of the like. But that didn’t stop his teammates from teasing him anytime he showed up to practice wearing an...unconventional...amount of layers. 

_That_ was why Shirabu decided to show up to practice wearing short-sleeves. Sure he was suffering, but his spite would keep him warm. 

It wasn’t that bad _at first._ He had to change into his jersey as soon as he got there anyways, and there had been plenty of questions of ‘aren’t you cold?’ or ‘what happened to the overly-bundled up Shirabu we all know?’ But Shirabu had just dismissed them all. He couldn’t help but notice Semi, his boyfriend (It still made his heart flutter even just to think it, not that he would admit it to anybody) watching him with concerned eyes. 

Practice was over as soon as it had started, and Shirabu had been _sure_ that all the exercise would keep him warm on the walk back to his dorms, but he was sorely mistaken when he felt the chill nipping at his skin the second he stepped outside. 

“ _Shit_ ” he mumbled to himself, preparing for the torturous trek across campus. 

“Regretting your attempts at being petty?” Shirabu jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Semi stood behind him, an eyebrow raised and that _stupid_ smirk on his face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, peeling his hands from his arms and immediately regretting it when he felt the cold became even more intense.

Semi chuckled digging into his bag and pulling out a hoodie, one of his stupid band ones. Shirabu had never been more appreciative. 

“I mean, I _do_ have an extra hoodie, but if you’re not cold I guess you don’t need it,” Shirabu glared at Semi, snatching the hoodie and quickly pulling it over his head. It smelled just like Semi. 

“Shut up,” He murmured at Semi’s amused glance. Semi held his hands above his head.

“I said nothing!” Shirabu couldn’t help it when a small smile made its way onto his face at the ash-blond’s dramatics. They continued walking together, Semi insisting on coming to Shirabu’s dorm with him, not that Shirabu _really_ minded. All he could focus on was how he was _still_ cold, especially his hands. He brought them up to his mouth, trying his best to warm them up through blowing on them, though it wasn’t really doing much. 

“Are your hands cold?” Semi asked, and Shirabu gave him a look that said _obviously_. Semi thought for a minute, looking through his bag before giving Shirabu an apologetic glance. “I didn’t bring extra gloves, sorry,” Shirabu shrugged, continuing to blow on his hands when all the sudden Semi seemed to have an idea. 

“Oh! Wait!” Semi quickly peeled off one of his gloves, handing it to Shirabu. Watching as he put it on, looking confused. “Here, now give me your other hand,” He compiled, his face flushing (It was the cold. Shut up) Semi, looking accomplished, took their ungloved hands and shoved them in his coat pocket. 

“See? Now we can both be warm,” Shirabu wanted to say something sarcastic but Semi seemed so proud and he would feel bad bursting his bubble. So instead he settled for a quiet. 

“Thank you,” 

The rest of the trip back was uneventful, filled with their usual banter, and small bits of comfortable silence. But Shirabu couldn’t describe the relief he felt when they finally reached his room. He pulled out his keys, his numb hands fumbling to fit them in the lock but eventually doing it. 

He let out a content sigh when he made it into the heat. Not paying attention to Semi who followed shortly after, seemingly not caring much about the temperature. Shirabu tossed Semi’s glove aside, and considered taking off his (Semi's) hoodie before deciding it was comfortable and he didn’t want to part with it quite yet. 

He buried himself in his comforter peeking out to look at Semi who had situated himself in his desk chair. _No that wouldn’t do._

“Semi…” He whined, giving him a look that he hoped conveyed the right message. 

“What is it you drama queen?” Semi had a teasing look in his eyes. _Ugh_. 

“You know what I want,” Shirabu glared at him. The one in question chuckled before moving over to the bed. 

Shirabu shimmied over, making room for Semi who laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around the other's small frame. Shirabu smiled, soft, something people rarely got to see, leaning to rest his forehead against Semi’s. 

“I love you _so much_ Kenjirou,” Semi whispered, giving Shirabu a chaste kiss.

“I love you too,” Shirabu was ready to fall asleep, wrapped in the covers, Semi holding him close, protected from the harsh weather outside. And so he did, he drifted into a deep sleep. 

Shirabu woke up the next morning, sun peeking through the blinds, an arm circling his waist, and hair tickling the top of his head. He tried his best to wiggle out of the older’s grasp but even in his sleep Semi wouldn’t let him go. So he instead gave up, snuggling back into his chest and falling back asleep. 

The next time Shirabu woke up he was alone in his bed, the sheets next to him still warm. 

“Semi?” He called out. The one in question peaked around the doorway smiling at Shirabu’s disheveled bedhead. 

“Good Morning princess,” He snorted. “I got breakfast from the cafeteria for the both of us so that you don’t have to go out in the cold.” Shirabu’s heart melted. _What did he do to deserve him?_

“Did you get pancakes?” He asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Semi fully entered the room, a stack of pancakes in hand. 

“Of course, who would I be not to get Kenji his favorite,” he teased, handing over the plate and sitting next to him to eat his own breakfast. 

Maybe winter wasn’t all that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! I love cheesy fluffy stuff can you tell? Please excuse the over use of italics. I hope you enjoy!! <3


End file.
